


Unconditional

by casstayinmyass



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Adoption, Bottom Newt, Bottom Newton Geiszler, Daddy Newt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Stacker Pentecost Lives, Top Hermann, Top Hermann Gottlieb, Vati Hermann
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newborn baby is recovered in a post-war search, and Pentecost knows just who he should bestow the gift of parenthood upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir!"

The cry of a baby was heard among the officers working to help refugees out of the wreckage. The search had been going on for a few weeks, and the PPDC had been successful in saving many lives and helping many get on their feet again after the devastation of the last Kaiju invasion. One man came up to Pentecost, who was standing by a helicopter with his hands behind his back, and held the crying child up.

"We've found a survivor- a little girl, can't be more than two years."

Pentecost squinted at the little girl. "Any identified parents?"

"No, sir."

"Anyone in the near vicinity who she could belong to?"

"No, sir... she was hidden behind a dumpster- left there either by mistake or not, in a rush to escape the Kaijus."

Pentecost nodded, and looked at the girl again. "What is your name?" her murmured thoughtfully. There was a C embroidered on the little onesie she was wearing, and the man holding her cleared his throat.

"Can you think of anyone we could give her to to look after in the PPDC, sir?"

Pentecost thought for a moment, then a knowing smile came over his lips.

"As a matter of fact, sergeant... I know just the couple."

-0-0-0-

"Hey, thanks guys!"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"It means a lot!"

"Thank you all so very much for coming."

Hermann Gottlieb and Newton Geiszler waved at all the people who had attended their wedding, arms linked as they hurried down the aisle together, on their way home. A recovered car, driven by none other than Tendo, awaited them, with a poorly painted "Just Hitched" on the cracked back window.

The two were all smiles as they got in, and Tendo turned back to look at them.

"So... how does the ol' ball and chain feel?"

"Awesome!" Newt grinned.

"It feels the same, though I must say, I'm very happy to have signed an agreement to spend the rest of my life with this man," Hermann answered.

"D'aww, Hermann, ya big sap!" Newt laughed, and pressed a big wet kiss to Hermann's cheek.

"Yes, well..."

"Home again, home again?" Tendo asked, turning back to the wheel.

"Yep! Time to ditch the cane and the three layers of grandpa's closet in favor of some _we-time_ ," Newt smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Hermann huffed, though not without a blush.

"My sweater vests are perfectly in style, thank you."

"Sure, Herms- all I'm sayin' is, we'll have you out of it faster than you can say 'call me doctor' when we get home."

"You are insufferable. I love you."

"Duh," Newt muttered teasingly, holding up his bedazzled ring finger. Hermann smiled wistfully at the ring he had proposed to Newt with. It had been in the family for a while, and Hermann was glad he had kept it.

When they pulled up at the old apartment Newt used to live in before his recruitment, Tendo turned again.

"I expect an official invitation to the Geiszler-Gottlieb homestead once it's all up and established," he said with a haughty tone, and Hermann smiled at their friend.

"That can be arranged."

"Good- now get in there and have some mind-blowing sex."

Newt winked and fist-bumped Tendo, and Hermann blushed again as they got out. Grabbing Hermann's hand, Newt rushed them upstairs, and within a minute of them getting inside the small and rather cramped apartment, Hermann had him up against the door.  

"Why must you be so cheeky and utterly inappropriate in public?" Hermann asked against his husband's lips, massaging Newt's cock through his pants. Newt gulped.

"You love it."

"Hmm... you're quite right," Hermann whispered, "Do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

"What are you- _ohh, Hermann_..."

"I'm going to spin you around, and fuck you up against this wall, because I simply cannot wait until we get to the bedroom. Of course then, once you're spent for the first time, I will take you to bed, and we will commence our lengthily-planned-"

"-Marathon fucking," Newt grinned, and Hermann pursed his lips.

"Yes. That."

Suddenly, as they returned their lips to each other, they heard a gruff throat clearing behind them by the window. Newt's eyes shot open, and Hermann spun around so fast he hurt his leg.

"Marshall!" Newt squeaked, and Hermann stood at attention despite his throbbing leg.

"Sir! G-good afternoon... how did you, ehm..."

"Get in here?" Newt finished, voice still squeaky with embarrassment.

Pentecost raised an eyebrow. "Remember, I used to be your commander. I know your address, and I am not above lock picking."

"Dude," Newt breathed, "That's... actually pretty cool."

"Ahem... with all due respect, sir," Hermann swallowed, attempting to hold his cane in front of his trousers to hide his boner, "Couldn't you have just... waited?"

"I would've, Dr. Gottlieb," Pentecost smiled, "Though the little one with me didn't have the same patience, I'm afraid."

This statement was punctuated with the cry of a baby, and Hermann and Newt looked at one another.

"Little one?" Newt asked excitedly, and followed the sound of the cry to their bedroom, where there was a little wiggly baby on the bed.

"Hermann! There's a baby in here!"

"I beg your pardon?" Hermann retorted, slipping on his spectacles and walking into their room. His mouth fell open at the sight, and Newt reached forward to tickle it.

"Coochie coochie, little sweetums," the biologist grinned, tickling the baby's feet, and the little girl chortled.

"Wha-wha-what's its name?!" Hermann murmured, still enraptured by the small, Hong Kong-native life form currently wriggling around on their bed.

"That is up to you to decide," Pentecost said, folding his arms.

"What?" Newt and Hermann said at the same time.

"She's yours... if you'd like her," Pentecost smiled. Newt just about did a happy dance (in fact he did), and Hermann still looked a little dazed and confused.

"Are you saying we are now the parents of a child?" he asked, lower lip trembling.

"That is what I'm saying, doctor, yes. Of course, I can always find someone else, though... I just always thought you two would make wonderful parents. When you're not squabbling."

"Ohmygodohmygod Herms, we have to keep her! We could name her Yamarashi or Otachi or Raiju or-"

"We are most certainly _not_ naming our daughter after a _Kaiju,_ you groupie!" Hermann sputtered, and Newt grabbed onto his lapels.

"You said 'our daughter'! Does that mean we can keep her?!"

Hermann couldn't help the quirk of a smile tugging at his lips. "It would be an honour to care for her."

"YES!" Newt cheered, jumping into Hermann's arms, and Hermann just about toppled over.

"Leg-leg-leg," he muttered, struggling to keep Newt up, and Newt jumped down.

"Right... sorry!" He turned back to Pentecost. "Sir, I... thank you so much."

"Where, if I may ask, did you discover her?" Hermann asked.

"She was abandoned. Tendo and Alison already have a baby on the way, and Mako and Becket travel too often. I trust you'll provide a caring home for her better than anyone else could."

Hermann felt his heart swell with pride as he looked down into the baby's big, blue eyes.

"We will."

"Ehh, just one thing, though," Newt said, holding a finger up, "Can you maybe, possibly, potentially bring her around tomorrow morning? It's just that.... uh..."

Hermann thwapped his husband on the head, but Pentecost just chuckled, recalling the conversation he accidentally overheard by the door.

"Ah, yes. Of course, gentlemen. Until tomorrow, she can stay with her Uncle Stacker."

Newt and Hermann grinned at each other. They were gonna be parents! _They were gonna be parents..._


	2. Chapter 2

"I still disapprove greatly of all this Kaiju nonsense," Hermann muttered, regarding the Kaju bed sheets, the Kaiju stuffies, the Kaiju mobil, too, "I don't want our daughter turning into an even bigger Kaiju groupie than her father." 

"Aw, come on, Herms. She loves them, see?" Newt smiled insistently, watching Raiju Karla Geiszler-Gottlieb ("Hermann, that's a mouthful. You sure that's a good name?" "It's a fine name, Newton, and we're including my sister's name as her middle name if you get to choose the first.")

"Hey, Rai? Don't you just love your little Kaiju?" Newt grinned, and Hermann rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to invite Tendo and Alison over to meet Raiju."

"Ooh, good idea! I'll make something really good tonight."

"Remember, I have a weak stomach, Newton. Nothing too rich or gourmet."

"Screw that, dude. You're too skinny- gourmet's all I _do_."

Hermann huffed, though he couldn't deny the watering of his mouth at the prospect of Newt's delicious cooking.

A little later, after the visit, (which had been incredibly fun- Tendo brought a drink that Hermann had never even heard of before that had them all wasted in almost twenty minutes.)

"Do you remember that raincheck I took on sex last weekend?" Hermann muttered, grazing his lips over Newt's jaw, "I'd like it very much if we could use it tonight."

"You read my mind," Newt replied, and the two sloppy-kissed over to their room. The baby was in a crib in the small room next to theirs, and was currently sleeping (thank god.)

"You can top tonight," Hermann breathed, "Unless you'd like to be difficult and initiate a squabble over our sexual position like last time." Newt swallowed in anticipation.

"No... no argument here."

"Good. I want you in me."

"Score," Newt squeaked, and Hermann chuckled, drawing his husband down overtop of him on their creaky, old bed.

Suddenly, the crying began, and both men shut their eyes in exhaustion.

"I'll tend to her," Hermann mumbled, blinking once and attempting to get up, but Newt stopped him.

"No... you start yourself off- I'll be back in a flash, gorgeous," he winked, and despite the recent dip in their sex life, Hermann felt his erection throb to life at a promise like that one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hermann just can't explain the birds and the bees properly.

"Raiju, darling? I think it's time we talked to you about the, er... the eh..."

"The birds and the bees," Newt jumped in. Rai raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't those go extinct years ago?"

"Well," Hermann stuttered, "Yes, yes, but... well, it's just a saying for..."

"Sex," Newt once again supplied, and Rai chuckled as she watched her Vati blush.

"Okay... you're going to tell me how sex works?" she asked.

"Most certainly not," Hermann scoffed, and Newt held back a laugh.

"We're gonna tell you what it is, at least, sweetums. Take it away, Herms."

Hermann's eyes widened at his husband. "I'm sure Daddy can explain it better."

"Oh no, Vati's got this one in the bag."

Hermann swallowed, then regarded their confused-looking twelve year old girl. "You see, darling... Daddy and I can't exactly explain how different acts of sexual interactions work, so we'll show you with a series of mathematical equations-"

"Oooh no, we won't," Newt shook his head, "English, Hermann. Use your words."

Hermann glared. "Well, math is a better way to explain than having a _biologist_ explain it to you. Alright, darling... when a man and a woman... procreate, they make children. Like you."

"And when they don't procreate?" Rai asked.

"Pardon?"

"Well, what if a baby doesn't happen?"

"Well, then... then they..."

"Have lots of fun instead," Newt interrupted, grinning. Hermann cleared his throat.

"Now then... who wants ice cream?"


End file.
